garofandomcom-20200223-history
Fūsa
Fūsa is a Makai Priestess and partner to Jinga Mikage in the events of Fang of God: JINGA. In the final chapters, Fūsa was killed by Jinga Mikage in his desperate attempt to prove he's a savior. Personality & Character Fūsa is the childhood friend of Jinga Mikage. Growing up, she had a simple ambition of becoming the best priestess and partner to Jinga. However, unknown to Jinga, she's in love with him. While shy about her personal feelings about Jinga, she can be brutally honest in a gentle manner to him and the people around her. Her most noticeable quirk is her reaction to something obvious. When she sees a very obvious problem, she would react with an Aah-ah. Like Jinga, she's an emotional and thoughtful person; her personal feelings can affect her decisions during missions and with people. However, her training as a priestess always gave her clarity on her choices (even if she doesn't like it). A priest trained to combat horrors with a knight, Fūsa uses magics that are complementary for Jinga to win in battle. Although skilled in martial arts, Fūsa is weaker and slower to other priests; her combat abilities are not up to par with a Makai Knight. She's not afraid of getting close to a Horror but often deploys non-direct tactics like explosive tagging and lassoing targets to hold the target long enough for Jinga to defeat. While not the strongest priestess, Fūsa has good deduction abilities to identify potential Horrors. If she doesn't know a topic, she would spend long hours studying to figure out a query. Fūsa's greatest weakness is her affection for Jinga. When the Makai Order called for the arrest of Jinga, she resisted and helped Jinga, knowing it could end their careers as protectors. Unfortunately, Fūsa's faith in Jinga wasn't rewarded as his desperation and fragile psyche motivated him to kill her despite a lifetime of love and devotion. In her final moments, Fūsa called for Jinga despite him believe she's an obstacle to his goals. Overall, Fūsa is dutiful and caring priestess that fell victim to her affections for Jinga. Skills & Abilities * Makai Priestess Training: Fūsa is a fully trained Makai Priestess, specializing in complementing a Makai Knight. As such, she's skilled in martial arts and magical combat. She often deploys magical tags to erase memories or cast a controlled explosion. While not the most strongest priest, she deploys a form of magical lasso to temporarily restrain a target long enough for Jinga to cut down. Because Jinga isn't as stealthy as other knights, Fūsa often has to erase the memories of people exposed to Horrors during their missions. Tools & Weapons * Madōgu: ?. * Madō Brush: ?. * Madō Bagua Tag: ?. * Demon Compass: ?. History TBA Relationships TBA Pics Gallery Fusa 04.jpg Fusa 03.jpg Fusa 01.jpg Fusa 02.jpg Fusa 05.jpg Fusa 06.jpg Fusa 07.jpg Fusa & Jinga 01.jpg Memory Erasing gif.gif Notes & Trivia TBA Articles & References TBA External Links TBA Category:Makai Priest